This invention relates to bar code scanning circuits and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) circuits. More specifically, this invention relates to providing increased functionality of circuitry in standard forms of these circuits.
In the Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC) industry, certain form factors, i.e., specific space allocation for devices having a known functionality, have become standard. One example of a form factor in the AIDC industry is the conventional hand-held, pistol-shaped housing for bar code scanners. Another example of a form factor is the module-size of a commonly used laser scan engine--e.g., the SE1200 scan engine produced by the assignee, Symbol Technologies, Inc. of Holtsville, N.Y.--which has established a standard form factor for laser bar code scanner circuitry modules in the AIDC industry.
However, because the form factors are standard, and, therefore, the space allocated for the device is limited to a certain size and shape, the functionality of the device is limited as well. In addition, the interfaces to and from the standard form factors are generally fixed--e.g., a certain form factor will be limited to an eight-pin interface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device which fits an accepted form factor and interface, yet adds increased functionality.
It would also be desirable to provide a device that adds increased functionality, fits in an accepted form factor and which utilizes circuitry already present within the device to support the added functionality.